dragon_and_incredible_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Is the game available for iPhone, Android and Windows Phone? At the moment its only available for iPhone and Android. In iPhone you can find the game app with the name Dragon Adventures Z. In Android you can find the game app with the name Super fighter Z. I've downloaded the app. There are several servers. What is the best? New servers are available from time to time. If you are new player, your best option is the more recent server, because in the older ones, the players are stronger so its more dificult to you envolve in the game. Should i use a local account or just use a facebook account? Imo the best option is a local account for a simple reason. When the app DIA was removed form the app store and replaced with DAZ, the facebook account does not work on both equally. This means that the players with a facebook account in the old app cant use the new app with the same account but players with local account doesnt have any problem and can play equaly in whatever apps they want. Where to find hidden treasure on main page? Besides those little stars blinking around the map, its possiblem to find hidden treasures. They can be found once a day on a random time and location. A easy way to find them is just randomly tap around the map until you see a pink explosion. Once you found it, just keep tapping until it the gifts pop up. Where is located the undersea mine? This location will only appear once you unlock it at level 30. When you get there, it will be just under Turtle House. What is the server time? It's Los Angels time Zone. You can see what is the server time clicking on your info icon, under your total Power (Upper left corner of the map). What does mean each stat of charaters? Basic Attributs: *HP: Health Points. More HP allows to receive more damage. *P ATK: Physical attack. The higher this is, the more damage is applied to the enemy with Ultimate or Normal Physical attack or Normal Physical attack.. *P DEF: Physical defense. The higher this is, less damage you received after enemy attacks with Ultimate Physical attack or Normal Physical attack. *V ATK: Vitality attack. Increases the damage applied to the enemy with Ultimate vitality attack. *V DEF: Vitality defense. Reduces the damage received by enemies Ultimate vitality attack. *S ATK: Specter attack. Increases the damage applied to the enemy with Ultimate Specter attacks. *S DEF: Specter defense. Reduces the damage received by enemies Ultimate Specter attacks. *RES: Damage received reduce in %. *ARP: Increase damage to enemies in %. Triggered Attributes: *Crit: Your ability to give a critical hit to enemy. *Dodge: Your ability to dodge enemies attacks. Greater it are, more chance to dodge an attack. *Hit: Ability that increase chance to hit the enemy. Greater it are, less chance of enemy dodge your attack. Growth Attributes: *Strength: Affects the growth of Physical ATK and Physical DEF *Burst: Affects the growth of Critical Rate *Vitality: Affects the growth of Vitality ATK and Vitality DEF *Speed: Affects the growth of Hit and Dodge Rate *Super: Affects the growth of Special ATK and Special DEF What are the best martial artist to my team? In my experience you should chooce artists from rank 14 and 15 and that can evolve to Orange or Orange+1 levels. All Rank 12 and Rank 13 (except Little Goku and Yamcha), in my opinion, are a waste of time and recources . Some images or Martial Artists information are not avaiable or are incorrect. Why? Due to the lack of official information, all info in this wikia was and is being gatherer by players. If no one has unlock some evolution stage or did not record it, we do not have access to it. We are gathering new information daily and charing it here. Some erros are possible, if you detect some, please comment and soon we will correct it. Near Character name is a symbol. What does that means? The symbol near to character name, a Red Icon with a fist, a Blue Icon with a little tornado or a Pink Icon with an eye, represent the type of Ultimate Skill that is associate to that especific character. #If is the Red one, the Ultimate Skill deals Phy Damage. #If is the Blue one, the Ultimate Skill deals Vit Damage. #If is the Pink one, the Ultimate Skill deals Spe Damage. There is any official facebook page? Yes, you can message the developers team here https://www.facebook.com/BulmaAdventureZ You can also join the community https://www.facebook.com/groups/1921147821300088/?source_id=1839574329664584 If i buy the same skin twice, will the beneficts stack? No, they dont. It will be a waist of event items. In Send Gifts , its possible to change the Characters? No. They are the same for everyone. Maybe in the future more characters will be available. Back to Main Page Category:Browse